


Relationship

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey，Shaw，你今天又没去上课？”  
Shaw躺在床上，头也没有扭过：“恩。”  
“你今天不去真是可惜了，今天换了计算机老师。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，该死，她的尾骨又开始疼了。  
“长腿美人，班里好多男生眼睛都直了。”  
Shaw翻了翻身，用手捂住自己尾骨，希望减轻一些疼痛。今天天气突然转凉，她后背那个经不起刺激的伤又来刺激她了。  
舍友絮絮叨叨的话她一点没听进去，倒是很想把对方打一顿。不过也就这么一想，她暂时不想做任何惹起注意的事，而且没有理由地把人家打一顿，这种事正常人应该做不来。  
虽然她不是正常人，但是她现在必须努力伪装成那样。  
要是Cole还在世上她一定毫不留情地吐槽死他，你特么地给我安排的什么鬼身份，大学生？她离开学校都多少年了现在还要回来乖乖当个学生！  
Damn it，怎么不是我去死Cole来这个该死的地方装学生。  
话是这么说，可脑子里一旦出现那副Cole临死前还在拼命给自己伪造假身份的样子，Shaw觉得自己又想突突人了。  
有些事实她说出来都没人会相信。她本该是国家的特工，却因为自己的搭档发现了他们任务中的不对劲而被自己所在的组织追杀。其实她对生死没有太多的感觉，她也没有想到让自己快逃的Cole竟然孤身一人潜入组织内部，销毁了自己所有的档案。她知道Cole对自己有种感情叫喜欢，做到这一步的喜欢大概可以称为爱了，只是她不能理解那种情感，她觉得Cole本就不该为她牺牲自己。  
国家有个很隐秘的组织，属于一个叫“北极光”的项目下，这是个变态又不近人情的组织。就连自认接受能力没什么下限的Shaw也觉得这个组织有点苛刻到变态了。因为组织曾经给它所有的特工做了一个手术。  
尾巴，在人类进化的早期就已经退化掉所以成为人类最无法理解的东西。人们经常根据尾巴的摇动来判断动物的情感。表情，话语，行为也许可以骗人，但尾巴绝对不行。尾巴的行为就像感冒会流鼻涕，困了会打哈欠一样属于生理反应。就出于这个理由，特工们还在被选为特工的时候就被装上了一条尾巴——只要他们在主控者面前有一丝假话，尾巴就立刻会出卖他们。  
特工们外勤工作时有特殊的制服防止尾巴的干扰，毕竟作为正常人还摇着一条大尾巴太过引人注目。这也是组织给他们装上尾巴的原因，一旦有人叛逃，根据那条招摇的尾巴总没错，更别提找个地方做手术取下。要是外面哪个医院做了那么奇怪的手术不出一个星期肯定会传遍全国。  
Shaw出逃得很匆忙，拿着假身份和一张银行卡就离开了纽约，更不可能带着她专属的特制制服。她那条毛茸茸类似于猫尾巴的东西给她带来了不小的麻烦。某天在一个地下室里醒来，她决定给自己做一个手术，切除这个该死的麻烦。  
她不能给自己使用足够的麻药以免自己在手术过程中大脑迷糊，当她花了一个多小时终于将自己血肉模糊的尾椎处处理好的时候也终于晕了过去。  
实际上她以为自己已经死了。  
阴暗的地下室，一个女人趴在血泊中央一动不动，各种手术刀，止血钳撒满了一地，怎么看都让人瘆的慌。  
两天后她从昏迷中被剧痛唤醒，睁开眼的那一刻她觉得还不如死了算了。  
只是她还没有给Cole报仇，一个人为她做到了这程度让她无法再随心所欲。  
再后来她根据身份信息来到这所大学入了学，等着某一天的报仇。  
“Shaw？”舍友又一声叫唤。  
Shaw回过神，想转过身去看这个人到底在念叨什么，不想拉扯到了尾椎的伤口，脸色变得惨白。  
“你后背到底怎么回事啊？怎么天气一变化就疼？”  
Shaw不语。尾椎的伤口早就结痂，或许是因为当初手术条件太差，手术后没有能好好修复，每次一有些刺激都能让这个伤口好好折磨她一阵。  
舍友见她不说话，也耸耸肩闭嘴了。她本来就没觉得Shaw会给她回应。Shaw好像有某种感情缺失，不喜不悲不欢不乐，唯一见过她最明显的情绪变化只有发怒而已。  
Shaw捂了好一会，感觉似乎好一些了，终于坐了起身。  
“我出去了。”  
她现在急需发泄一下。  
舍友看着Shaw闷闷的背影：“真想知道这样的人谈恋爱会是个什么样子。”

 

五颜六色的灯光在闪烁,强劲的音乐的震撼着心脏，今天酒吧人很多，Shaw皱眉打量了一下周围，拉开吧台附近的椅子坐了下来。  
“Whisky。”  
百无聊赖地喝着杯子里的酒，Shaw又开始左右打量着。  
她确实是来发泄一番，却不是要找个419的对象进行场愚蠢的性爱，而是喜欢给那些不怀好意上来搭讪最后以为成功把她拐到床上的男人们一顿胖揍。拳头是她唯一能发泄的途径，而那些自以为是的男人是最好的目标。  
“还是学生就来这种地方真的好吗？”  
一个软糯的声音在她耳边响起，Shaw回过头，看到一个笑嘻嘻的女人。  
女人穿着黑色连衣裙，包裹着凹凸有致的身材。等一下，凸？Shaw眼神往对方胸前瞟了一眼，收回刚刚的评价。  
女人倒是不介意Shaw对自己一路的eye sex，脸上的笑容也更加灿烂起来。  
她刚刚是说了学生么？Shaw低头向自己胸前望去。该死的学校出门时要戴着校徽，她竟然忘记摘下了。  
“那个应该是校徽，虽然看不清楚是哪的。“女人说着就弯腰向她胸前凑来。  
Shaw迅速把自己往后挪了挪，用力扯下胸前的校徽，扔在一边：“不是我的。”  
女人拉开她身边的椅子坐了下来，将她点的酒推到Shaw面前：“我猜也不是你的。学生可不该有这种轻车熟路的样子。”  
Shaw瞪了对方一眼，拿过酒一口喝尽。  
“call me Root .”女人笑着又向她凑过来。  
“我对你叫什么没兴趣。”Shaw面无表情地避开对方的亲密。  
“你应该对我有兴趣。”  
女人的话让Shaw很想笑，她哪来的自信？  
“你坐在这里还四处张望的样子不就是给人一种我很饥渴快让上我的感觉么？”  
Shaw觉得自己被酒呛到了。这女人是疯子吗？坐在这里张望就给人这种感觉了？那舞池里那些搔首弄姿的女人们是不是就该climax了？  
“和我走吧？”  
Shaw翻白眼，搞什么，她还不想打女人。虽然这个女人的确很欠扁。  
“No.”  
得了，想发泄没发泄出来，这下子她更想打人了。推开面前的女人，Shaw起身就往外走。  
突然一阵噼里啪啦的声音在耳边响起，也就是在同一时间，她觉得后颈一阵剧痛，全身瞬间麻痹得无法动弹倒在了地上。  
“Oops！”  
她听到女人故作惊讶的声音。  
“今天的电量貌似有点太足了。”  
What the fuck！

再恢复意识的时候，Shaw只觉得眼前一片漆黑。动了动还在发麻的手臂，发现似乎有什么束缚了自己双手的活动。  
“嗯哼，你终于醒了。”  
是昏迷前听到的声音，该死，是那个女人。不知道是觉得女人的样子没什么战斗力还是太久没经历那些腥风血雨让她放松了警惕，总之就是一辈子没被偷袭过的前特工如今被一个酒吧女用电击枪放倒了。  
女人略冰凉的手碰到了她的脸，紧接着一道白光射进了她的眼睛，原来这死女人一直用布盖着自己的眼睛。  
Shaw只觉怒火中烧，她想挣脱开束缚双手的东西，却被女人按住。  
“你个疯女人，要干什么？”  
“Call me Root ，和你说过的”  
女人皱了皱鼻子，略带委屈地看着她。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“干啊。”  
如果现在她的双手可以解放出来她保证一定冲着这个女人的脸狠揍一拳，才不管她是男是女。  
Root 说着，还真的来解她的衣服。  
Shaw一阵战栗，这女人不是来真的吧？  
“喂！”  
Shaw一声过后，Root 突然停下了手，随后有些疑惑地看着她。  
“你在害怕。”不是疑问句，单纯的陈述句。Root 在触碰对方的时候感觉到了身下女人些微的颤抖，不是愤怒不是激动引起的，她非常确定，引起这个女人不受控制颤抖的原因是因为她害怕。  
很多年前的一幕又在Shaw脑海中回放。她拽紧了拳头极力忍住身体的颤抖。  
“不关你事。”  
“你有过阴影。”  
Shaw简直恨透了这个女人仿佛能看穿人的本事，狠狠地咬着牙瞪着对方：“说了不关你的事！”  
话刚说完，一双冰凉的唇就迎了上来。和之前女人的行为不同，这个吻显得轻柔过头了，像是要抚平她的不安。  
“别怕。”  
Root 轻咬着她的嘴唇，左手也抚上了对方被束缚的右手上，捉住Shaw扭动的手，和对方十指相扣。  
“你是不打算放开我了？”一吻过后，Shaw才扭过头不去看女人，嘴上嘟囔地说着。  
“我是不是把毛顺下来了？”  
耳边传来Root 的调笑声，Shaw拍开她的手，瞪着她的眼神快要喷出火来。  
“既然顺下来我就继续咯。”  
“滚！”  
“别以为我会被这种鬼东西绑住！”  
堂堂特工会被一根小小的塑料绳绑住？  
“你居然给我下药！！！”  
Root 觉得女人的声音已经快把杯子震碎了。揉了揉自己的耳朵，又做出一副委屈的样子：“我觉得不下药你一定会逃跑的。”  
Shaw这辈子除了多年前那一次还没这么屈辱过：“我要废了你！”  
“随便你怎么废我……”Root 已经顺利脱下Shaw身上仅剩的一件背心，眼看那件黑色衣物软趴趴地呆在她的手臂，顺便还帮绑住对方的塑料绳做了个帮凶，Root 觉得心情无比舒畅。  
“在我吃饱之后。”  
身体已经近乎全裸地呈现在一个陌生人面前，Shaw发现自己又禁不住颤抖了，这次连带着尾骨也在隐隐作痛。  
“所以乖乖让我吃掉好了。”  
“顺便治一治你的心里创伤。”  
就在Shaw还在和自己身体作斗争的时候，Root 已经将她的身体翻了过来，让她趴在了床上。  
Root 突然没有了往下的动作，Shaw觉得有些奇怪扭过头去看女人，发现那人正盯着自己尾椎的伤口看得出神。  
糟了。Shaw暗呼不好，这种伤口让任何人看到都不可能不刨根问底。往坏处想，如果这个女人是组织派来的杀手，那她真的是得来全不费工夫了。  
“嘶……”  
Shaw做梦也没想到对方竟然会亲吻上了那个狰狞的伤口，身体一下就软了下来，皮肤上也起了一颗颗小颗粒。  
“还会痛么？”  
没有意料中的追问伤口的来源，女人只是一脸疼惜地看着她，轻轻地抚摸着她的伤口。  
Shaw别扭地回过头，把头埋在被子里。她宁愿看到女人粗暴地进入自己也不愿被这个女人这么温柔地对待，温柔到让她想沦陷。  
“要做就做，别一副假兮兮的样子。”  
假兮兮？听到女人这句话Root 倒有些怒了，起身却看到那个把头埋进被子里却被露出的两只通红小耳朵，一下子乐了起来。  
“Sweetie，怎么看你对我都很有感觉嘛？”  
“你再废话……”  
Shaw话还没说完，女人的两指就已经横冲直撞地进入她身体。瞬间让她疼出了一身冷汗。  
“这是惩罚。”  
Shaw已经听不清女人在说什么，只是努力地调整着自己的呼吸，可这与多年前的那种感觉近乎相同，很快她就有些失控，双手紧紧拽着被子，就快把并不算很厚的被子撕开。  
Shaw一系列过度的反应有些吓到了Root ，她这才觉得自己似乎做得有些过分，赶紧停下了动作，轻吻着对方的后颈。  
“放开我……放开我……”Shaw只是不停地重复这一句话，同时开始扭动身体想把Root 挣脱开。  
Root 连忙用一只手抱住了身下乱动的女人：“别乱动，会受伤的。”  
Shaw快要分不清现实与回忆，她只想逃，身体里的异物感太明显，开启了记忆里封尘的噩梦。  
Root 不敢再挪动半分，只是不停地亲吻着身下的人。  
好不容易才等女人安稳下来，Root 伸手将对方搂得更紧了。  
“很多年前……”  
“在一个男人家里……”  
Root 没想到对方愿意再开口，她吻了吻女人耳背，示意她继续。  
“他是个性虐变态……”  
“我在那里呆了整整七天。”  
那是很多年前的事，Shaw还没进入“北极光”项目，被派去卧底接近一个男人。男人涉嫌一桩连环杀人案，一切的线索都指向他，却没有丝毫的证据可以指证他。  
当特工们接到Shaw的信号并找到她已经是七天之后，当FBI拿到足够的证据要逮捕男人时，一向冷静的Shaw忽然如发了疯似的对男人动了手，硬生生地卸掉了男人的四肢。  
当时在场的特工至今都还记得Shaw那副骇人的样子，男人的惨叫一声接连一声，却没有人敢上前一步去阻止她。  
这个代号Indigo的特工是个感情缺失者，这一点早就不是秘密。可造成了一个感情缺失尤其缺乏恐惧的人的心理阴影，同事们甚至不敢想到底发生了什么事。  
那之后Shaw就进入了“北极光”，这段往事也慢慢被她强制性忘记。  
记忆的伤痛会那么容易被忘记吗？很多情况下旧事遇到相关的情况就会变得无比清晰。  
就如现在的Shaw。  
“I’m sorry……”  
“Root ，解开我。”  
Root 有些弄不清自己想要的了，本来只是想去酒吧释放一下最近的压力，结果一眼就相中了这个女人，带着中东血统的脸看起来也太过精致了，所以她不顾一切地把女人弄回了家，现在发现一切事情都不顺着自己所想的发展了。  
比如她毫不犹豫地割开了绑住女人的塑料绳。  
Shaw也发现事情开始和自己所想的不一样了。  
比如她翻过身之后没有像自己所想往女人的脸上狠狠来上一拳而是吻上了对方。  
曾经只要有关性爱都会让她作呕，所以其实现在与以往似乎还是有什么不同。Shaw忽的意识到自己的情绪竟然不知不觉地被Root 安抚下来了。  
然后就没有意外地被Root 睡了。  
从来都只想给那些妄想把自己带上床的人一顿揍的Shaw居然被一个女人睡了！这是Shaw第二天被饿醒才意识到的问题，属于后话。


	2. Chapter 2

早晨的阳光是宁静淡雅的，微风从微开的窗户里吹进来，带来早晨独特的清新。Root 睁开眼睛，觉得一切似乎都是那么美好，除了眼前这个人一直在咕咕叫的肚子。  
睡着的女人没有了昨晚的戾气，将头埋在臂弯里睡的正香。  
安静的样子果然可爱多了。Root 这么想着，伸手想去抚摸对方的脸。女人却在此时发出了声响。  
“咕……”  
Root 伸出的手停在了原地。  
这种早安的形式可不浪漫，Root 瘪嘴。不过这人昨晚那么消耗体力，现在饿了也是能理解的。  
算了，反正今早也没事，随便帮人家做个早饭好了。

Shaw越睡越觉得腰酸背痛肚子饿，最后实在睡不下去了睁开了眼睛。  
发现自己身处一个陌生的环境，Shaw立刻就清醒了。上一秒还混沌的脑子这一秒理顺了昨天发生的事。  
她被一个陌生女人上了，不止一次。  
Shaw想坐起来，可下半身的酸痛瞬间把她拉回了床上。  
“该死。”Shaw扶着疼得要直不起来的腰。她承认，就如同女人所说，她的确希望女人能帮她治疗一下无论从哪方面都不应该出现的心理创伤，所以昨天半推半就她就和对方睡了，但是她没有允许这个女人索求无度好吗！  
两个人激情的夜晚一直持续到了今天的天边出现鱼肚白整整十个小时。Shaw第一次在体力方面输掉，因为这死女人给她下完药还把她摆出各种吃力的姿势任其享用，到最后Shaw都不知道自己是被饿晕还是被累晕的。  
话说到这里，这个死女人哪去了？  
Shaw伸手到身边的摸了摸，床上的温度早已消失。要不是枕头上还有凹陷Shaw还真以为隔壁根本没人睡过。  
“咕……”  
Shaw平躺在床上，肚子再次不争气地叫了起来。  
Damn it，这个疯女人敢把她吃干抹净完留在床上饿死她就死定了。  
不知从哪飘来熟悉的香味让Shaw想抓狂，就在她撑起身子的一刻房门被打开了。  
“你醒了？”  
Root 有些惊讶地看到对方已经坐了起来，同时也注意到了对方正直勾勾地盯着自己的右手，准确来说是右手上盘子里的牛排。  
“饿了？”Root 挑逗似的摇了摇手里的盘子，享受这女人的视野随着她的移动而移动。  
Shaw毫不犹豫地起身向Root 扑去。  
下半身的酸痛并不允许她做这么大弧度的动作，她差点一头栽到了床底。  
这种肿胀中又泛着酸的疼简直太折磨人了，和中了一枪或者被人打得头破血流的那种痛完全不一样，Shaw觉得如果真要让她选择她还宁愿让人来突突她一下，至少那样比较痛快。  
“起得来吗？”  
本是关切的话里却没有任何关切的意味，Shaw抬起头，看到Root 极力憋笑的样子。  
“当然。”她咬牙。  
扶着墙一步步挪到Root 面前，一把抢过对方手里的牛排。看着Root 掩饰不住笑意的脸，Shaw脸上换上一抹假笑。  
有件事她从昨晚就想做了。  
“啊。”  
刚刚在笑着调戏Shaw的女人现在被一拳打倒在了地上。  
憋屈了一晚上的Shaw终于神清气爽。

“吃完我送你回去，在那之前你要把眼睛蒙上。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，斜眼看向靠在椅子上还在用冰块敷脸的女人。  
“这个样子了还敢出门？”  
“我不想让你知道我住哪。”不知因为疼痛还是被冰块干扰，Root 连话都说得含糊不清，“我才不要见人。”  
“神经病就不该出来祸害人间。”  
“你这么说我会很难过的。”  
“再说了昨晚你不是被我祸害得很开心？“Root 依然不怕死地开启了调戏模式。  
Shaw举起了手里的刀。  
Root 举手投降。  
Shaw总算能安心地吃顿早餐了，不得不承认，这个女人的手艺真不错。由于没有了原来大手笔的收入，她最近被逼得要开始做一件她从来没有做过的事：节省着过日子。就快被学校的食堂弄吐了的Shaw终于在今天得到了拯救，这么好吃的牛排她真是很久没享受过了。  
“出得了门吗？”  
Shaw享受完了最后一口美食，抚摸着得到满足的肚子，起身站在Root 身边。  
Root 起身把冰袋扔在一旁，一手遮着已经开始淤青的部位，扔给了Shaw一个眼罩：“你还真不温柔。”  
Shaw已经懒得去搭理这个女人，拿过眼罩乖乖戴上。  
眼前刚一片黑暗，她就感觉女人又开始对她毛手毛脚了。  
Root 站起身从身后抱着对方，轻轻凑到了对方的耳边：“honey，you know where to find me.”

“Shaw，你昨晚一夜没回来，到哪去了？”  
Shaw刚推开宿舍的门，舍友一惊一乍的声音就在她耳边炸开。  
Shaw的白眼都快翻到天上去了，她现在累得要死根本不想搭理人。她并不想让Root 知道她真的在个大学里当学生，于是就让Root 把她扔到了昨晚的酒吧附近。没想到白天的酒吧就是个荒凉地，连辆车都看不到。最后她不得不扶着腰一步步从酒吧艰难地走回了学校。进学校的时候还因为没有校徽和保安吵了一架。  
“没什么。”说着Shaw翻身上了床，她现在只想好好睡上一觉。  
“今天是美女计算机老师的课，你不去？”  
Shaw翻了个身，挥了挥手，就当是回答了对方。  
“Fine.”  
终于没有了外界的打扰，Shaw晕沉沉地睡了过去。她做了一个梦，一个不怎么美好的梦。她梦到自己身份暴露，一颗子弹穿透了她的心脏。在视线变得一片黑暗之前，她看到了向她开枪的人，一边举着枪一边歪头冲她绽放着那个人畜无害笑容的Root 。  
“Fxxk.”睁开眼睛的Shaw终于没忍住骂了出来。这个疯女人怎么连自己的梦境都不放过。  
说起来她很久都没做过梦了，倒不是因为睡眠质量太好，倒可能是因为她根本不上心太多事。所谓日有所思夜有所梦，进不了心的事情又怎么可能出现在梦里。  
“醒了？”  
Shaw起身摇摇头，感觉一觉之后身体的酸痛减轻了不少，只是肚子又空了。  
“有吃的吗？”  
舍友盯着Shaw打量了好一会：“现在凌晨一点，上哪给你找吃的？”  
Shaw往窗外望去，心里计算着要怎么从五楼溜下去找吃的。  
一个速食蛋糕啪地一声被扔在了Shaw身上。  
“只有这个。”  
嘴里嚼着索然无味的蛋糕，Shaw觉得自己有点想念白天在那个疯女人家里吃到的牛排了。  
“今天计算机课美女居然没有来。”看到Shaw恢复精力，舍友又开始继续白天的话题碎碎念了。  
“不过据说她要接手成为我们导师！”  
Shaw完全没力气回应她，只觉得昏暗的灯光也遮不住对方的满眼精光。  
“喜欢就追。”  
这回轮到舍友给了她一个白眼：“我喜欢她并不代表我要追她，明白？”  
一般这么和Shaw说话的人最后都躺进了医院，但现在她只能无力地躺回被子里用无声表示抗议。  
看到Shaw再次缩回她的小天地，舍友又翻了个白眼，她觉得自己一定是被这个毫无乐趣的女人传染了才会越来越喜欢翻白眼。  
“对了，这周五有个会，新导师开的，必须去。”  
“到那时候就知道新导师是不是那个美女了！”  
Shaw在想自己的宝贝武器们为什么没有带在身边。  
因为之前睡得太足，Shaw不出意外地失眠了。  
其实失眠的不止Shaw一个人，另一边依然坐在电脑前的Root ，正盯着屏幕上的资料笑得开心。  
她三天前被调到一所大学当计算机老师，昨天院长一边摸着她的大腿一边告诉她让她升职成为一个系的导师。她笑着退后一步，下一秒就把肥头大耳的院长与情妇厮混的视频发到院长老婆手机上，不出十分钟，那个看似柔弱的女人就踹开了院长办公室大门。Root 耸耸肩拿着升职书默默退出了混乱血腥的办公室。  
她今天下午本来应该有课顺便去取学生们的档案的，结果被昨晚那个小个子女人来了这么一出，现在她已经决定在熊猫眼消去之前她都不要出门了。  
可是在家的日子无聊也是无聊着，Root 已经把邻居家的无线密码都破解了个遍，想着不如先看看学生们的档案好了。  
最好不要有什么奇葩让她烦心。  
于是她黑进了学校的档案库。  
就在她看档案看得要睡着的时候，一个熟悉的脸引入了她的眼帘。  
“Sameen Shaw.22岁。”  
她居然在自己学生档案里看到了昨晚上的那个女人！  
Root 全身血液都沸腾了起来，她终于找到在这个学校里的乐趣了。

开会，听着一个人在台上絮絮叨叨只恨不能把一个小时当两个小时讲。Shaw记得她上一次坐在一个大厅里听人开会是为了往台上那个人的脑袋上来上一枪。而现在……  
Shaw在想发明“生无可恋”这个词的人是不是面临了和自己一样的情况。本来舍友还为了想看清所谓的美女导师挑选前排，可Shaw一脸“你敢再上去一点我“就弄死你”的冷笑实在叫人瘆的慌，所以也只能一脸委屈地窝在了一个角落里。  
“嗨嗨嗨！”等待的时间实在太漫长，Shaw已经趴在桌子上晕晕欲睡，结果却硬生生被旁边的人拍醒了。  
“……”  
“快看，就是她！”  
Shaw一巴掌把对方的手拍走，把白眼从天上翻下来之后抬头去看了对方口中的“她”。  
台上的那个女人正好也朝她这边看了过来。  
四目相对，Shaw觉得自己已经不能再好了。  
褐色长发披肩，一抹纯良的假笑挂在嘴角，而这个笑容在与自己对视之后变得更加诡异起来，眉边创可贴里还露出了点点淤青。  
谁能告诉她为什么她的新导师会是那晚那个可怕的疯女人！


	3. Chapter 3

所谓的会议其实并没有开很久，Root 只是单纯地说了一些客套的以后多关照一类的话。  
“当然，以后我也会竭尽全力帮助你们的。”  
Root 说这句话的时候视线毫不意外地飘向了Shaw，Shaw握紧的拳头已经举起在半空中发现周围同学的目光已经投向了她也只能忍住没有砸下。  
“这都是那个女人故意的。”Shaw安慰着自己。一会会议一结束趁着混乱的时候她就遛，不然被这个疯女人抓到不知道又要怎么调戏她了，她可不想“某系导师与某学生不可告人的关系”成为明天学校里的头条。  
“今天的会议就到这里吧。”  
终于盼到期待已久的话，Shaw站起身就往教室外冲。  
“Sameen Shaw.”  
Shaw冲到门口的时候听到了自己的名字，一个急刹车停在了原地。  
“别急着跑啊。“  
教室里传来一片哄笑声，Shaw扯出一脸假笑地回过头才发现教室里所有人都坐在原地没有动，唯独她一个人站在了门口。  
让她丢脸的罪魁祸首还在相当开心地笑着。  
“你留下来一下，我电脑坏了。昨晚我看资料的时候发现你挺懂这一方面的。”  
懂你个bear！  
Shaw没打算搭理她地就要继续往外走，兜里的手机突然震了一下。  
“一顿牛排。”  
Shaw回过头去看还站在台上的女人，短信很明显是从那个冲自己眨了眨眼睛的人发的，可女人的手里没有拿着任何通讯设备。  
“两顿！”Shaw这么回她。  
“Deal.”  
Shaw依然没有看到女人有任何多余的动作，可下一条短信很快又进来了，泄愤似的把手机扔进了包里，老老实实朝台上的女人走去。  
女人一脸得逞后的窃笑，两顿牛排居然就打发了，真是出乎意料地好哄。  
终于等到会议厅的人都走得差不多了，导师歪着头盯着Shaw朝自己走来，愉悦已跃然脸上。  
“没想到你真的是学生，还是我的学生呢。”Root 特意咬重了“我”字，惹来Shaw的一记白眼。  
“所以你是打算把和学生的一夜情公开吗？”  
Root 撇撇嘴，这个女人怎么那么不解风情。  
“我觉得有必要和我的学生好好交流一下感情而已。”  
“有病。没事我走了。”Shaw斜眼瞟她，转身就要走开。还没走两步，突然感觉身后有什么不太对，猛地一转身一手掐住Root 的脖子一手抓住女人拿着电击枪向自己靠近的手，睁大眼睛瞪着对方，“别以为同一招我会中第二次。”  
即使处于这样的形势Root 却没有露出丝毫的惊慌，反而是略带享受地把自己交到Shaw手上。  
“那么久不见，我只是想把你带回家。”  
该死，这女人怎么就学不乖，都到这份上还要调戏自己。Shaw这么想着泄愤似的加重了掐着Root 脖子的力量。  
Root 因为缺氧脸涨得通红，Shaw用力捏住了她拿着电击枪的手，凶器不出意外地从她手上滑落。  
“我还不知道你喜欢这种play。”Root 含糊不清地说。  
“我随时可以让你消失。”Shaw咬牙切齿地回道，看着Root 已经有些承受不住，稍微减轻了力度。  
“随意让人消失，什么样的人会对这种事很有经验？”Root 突然说出这么一句话。  
Shaw一愣，脑子里已经开始思索对方这句话的意思，退后一步松开了Root 。这个女人虽然真招人讨厌，但并没有到她不能忍受要灭口的地步，更何况想在学校里消声灭迹杀掉一个刚得到学生喜爱的导师可不是容易的事，她还不想为了一时愤恨暴露了身份。  
Shaw冷眼看着Root 大口地呼吸着来之不易的空气，粗暴地扯过对方的衣襟，一字一句从牙缝里挤出。  
“离我远一点。”  
头也不回离开会议厅的Shaw自然不会看到一抹满意的笑容又重回Root 脸上。

 

即使计算了很久去一趟射击场的花费可能会让自己面临一段时间的吃素时光，Shaw依然毫不犹豫地站在了空荡的靶场中。如果再不找些东西来突突突，心里无处发泄的阴郁就要让她炸开了。  
靶子因为跟不上射击速度更换已经被打成了筛子，破坏的快感在心底蔓延开，枪支在手的熟悉如同回到了从前的生活。  
Shaw突然感觉一只手放在了自己肩膀上，特工的本能左手钳住那只手腕，转身右手的枪对准了对方的脑袋。  
“嗨！放轻松！”被牢牢锁住的人举起了另一只手示意自己没有恶意，脸上的表情因为疼痛略显狰狞。  
Shaw上下打量了对方一会，一个浓眉大眼的男人，并不算很高，却十分健壮。收到男人投降的意味，Shaw放开了手。  
男人双手举过头顶，盯了Shaw手上的枪好一会，才指了指那只枪：“这个。”  
Shaw放下枪的一刻竟有些不甘心,她倒是希望这是个来偷袭她的bad guy，这样她就可以不用冲着靶子发泄而是直接把对方的膝盖打成筛子。  
“I’m Tomas.”男人开始自报门户。  
Shaw对于对方是什么人提不起丝毫兴趣，也懒得去回答他，拿起一旁的抹布擦起了手上的枪。  
“你不是普通人。”  
Shaw停顿了一会，又继续手上的动作。  
“看得出你肯定不会满足于这个死气沉沉的靶场。”  
许是男人的话说到了Shaw的心里，她终于停下了动作，看着男人等着他把话说下去。  
Tomas向她凑了过来，就如交往中亲密的男女，在她耳边说了下去：“我缺一个帮手，一起去干一票大的。”  
Shaw不出一秒就明白了男人的意思，甚至没意识到笑容已经在自己嘴角勾起。这种充当世界的乖乖女，平平淡淡安安分分地度过每一天的生活她真是受够了，是时候需要点刺激来证明她还活着了。  
“我凭什么相信你？”纵然心里已经有了决定，Shaw还是不能完全相信男人。  
“我对你根本造不成威胁不是？”男人反问道。  
想着接下来要发生的事，Shaw全身的血液都要沸腾起来了，放下了手里的枪：“So true.”

男人受雇要去抢劫当地一个储藏公司员工身上的某样东西，根据观察，他们需要的东西在那人身上从没有离开过，而这个人每晚九点会准时出现了酒吧里。计划与人手本早就布置好，团队里的人却在此时出了纰漏，昨天晚上在酒吧里喝多了酒和人发生冲突，现在被警察关押住。眼看时间临近，发生意外的人该是计划中重要的一步，眼看根本无法完成计划，Shaw就如同上天恩赐般地出现在他眼前。  
早在射击场Tomas就观察了这个女人很久，毫无虚发。要被打烂的靶子说明了这是个不循规蹈矩的女人，而自己接近她的时候对方的反应更是说明了这不是个普通人。  
看着女人一袭黑裙走出来的时候Tomas深吸了一口气。黑色的长裙将女人的身线突显无遗，傲人的双峰在V字领口下若隐若现，活脱脱一只勾人的妖精。  
Tomas上前伸手搂住了女人纤细的腰肢：“You are so sweet.任务完成一起去喝一杯吧？”  
Shaw身子一颤，随后笑着推开了对方，退后一步拉开了两人的距离：“再说，这到时候出发了吧。”  
Tomas甚至有些收不住在Shaw身上打量的目光，听到她这么说，才咬着嘴唇笑了起来：“还没问你名字呢？”  
“Carmen.” Shaw毫不犹豫地回答。  
男人以一种怀疑的目光扫视了她一会，才点点头，附身凑到她耳边，把一支枪塞到她手里：“我们合作会很愉快的。”  
计划十分简单，Shaw负责色诱那名员工，在其放松警惕的时候胁迫把他带到Tomas他们身前就完事。只是之前Tomas和她约法三章，万不得已需要开枪时不能打对方要害部位，这让从来都是喜欢一枪爆头的Shaw未免觉得可惜。  
“一个人？”Shaw按照计划出现在那名员工面前，勾笑着去触碰对方酒杯的时候她看到男人双眼都亮了起来。  
“现在就不是了。”男人招呼了一声，给她也上了一杯酒，目光近乎被粘在了她身上。  
Shaw一时间觉得男人炙热的目光让她有些恶心，感觉对方已经恨不得能用眼神把自己脱光，她一侧身坐在了椅子上，把身前的酒一饮而尽，将酒杯推到男人面前.  
“Carmen.”  
“Bob.”男人的笑都快要裂到耳后，站起身向Shaw凑了过来，身上的西装随着摆动，Shaw斜眼看到了自己需要的东西。  
男人的气息扑面而来，让Shaw几欲吐了出来，扭过头避开了对方的亲热，双手扶在男人胸前防止他再靠近，皱了皱鼻子，脸上挂上一抹假笑：“你这样的男人怎么会一个人在这？”  
Bob全当她在欲拒还迎，手已经要抚上了Shaw的大腿：“你这样的女人又怎么会需要来搭讪一个男人？”  
Shaw强忍住没有把靴子里的枪拿出来，假笑的弧度都要僵硬在了脸上：“这么甜言蜜语，哄骗了不少人吧。”  
Bob的手不知何时搂住了她的腰，头埋在她颈间：“想上楼么？”  
Shaw摁住对方的手防止男人再继续下去，又不得不把自己送上。  
“Of course.”个鬼！她现在只想把自己全身消毒一番，她发誓，如果一会上去男人不把东西交出来她一定要把他的膝盖打成筛子！  
Bob搂着她的腰一路走上了酒吧的二楼，Shaw时不时要低头避开Bob靠近要印在自己脖子上的亲吻，却还是满脸堆笑表示自己乐在其中。  
眼看就要走到了Tomas他们的房间，Bob突然停住脚步，侧身把Shaw拉进了最近的一个房间，伸手把女人压在了墙上。  
Shaw差一点就反手钳住了对方，耳机里传来Tomas的声音问她怎么回事，她才再次把阴冷的笑容挂上，略带惊慌地看着Bob。  
Bob伸手关上门，全然没有刚刚急不可耐的色狼样子，手肘抵在Shaw的脖子上，伸手碰了碰自己的耳朵。Shaw瞬间意识到了对方一开始就识破了他们的计划，顺从地伸手关掉了耳塞。  
“什么时候？”  
Bob收回了抵着Shaw的手，俯下身得意地笑着：“一开始。”  
“有人告诉我今晚会有人对我下手。”  
Shaw抬眼去看他：“你是说我们有内奸。”  
“没错。”男人笑嘻嘻地又要凑过来，“来之前我就叫了警察，告诉他们他们追踪了很久的一批大盗今晚会在这里出现，警察现在已经封锁了酒吧的出口，一旦我走上二楼，就进行突袭。说实话吧，你们费尽心思要拿到的其实是我偷出来的病毒样品，但警察可不知道。他们的目标只有你们这群盗贼而已，只是你这么漂亮的女人，真是可惜……”  
看着男人再次不安分的手，Shaw一把按住对方的手腕向后一扭，男人惨叫一声跪了下来，Shaw迅速用膝盖抵住了男人的后颈。  
“样品交出来。”听到男人的话，Shaw才意识到这一次任务失败后果会有多严重。  
“你……你……你抓住我也没用，警察已经将这里包围了。”Bob还想证明自己应该处于主导的地位，被Shaw一使劲又惨叫出来。  
仔细听，房间外的喧闹已经与刚才不同，很明显男人并没有撒谎。  
“Carmen.警察来了！”  
Tomas的声音从耳机里传来，Shaw放开男人，冲到窗口，窗下一片警车上闪烁的红光。  
“Fuck.”  
Shaw听到Tomas那边爆粗一声粗口，便不再有声音。NYPD的声音从房门外传来，示意自己投降。  
“Damn it.”如果被警察抓到可不是件有趣的事，说不定还会暴露了身份，Shaw扫视了躺在地上的Bob一脸，抓起他的衣领，“把样品交出来。”  
Bob笑着地抬头，眼神还在Shaw因为动作幅度太大露出胸前的风景上打转。  
Shaw气不打一处来，一个拳头直直砸向了男人的鼻子。只听到“咔嚓”一声，男人在下一秒就惨叫连连。  
NYPD已经在大力撞击着房门，脆弱的门锁只差一点就要承受不住了。  
Shaw拎起捂着鼻子呻吟的男人，解开对方西装的扣子掏出了之前看到的那个小袋子。望了一眼窗外，抓起男人挡在身前，推着他往窗外冲去。  
“你疯了？”男人惊恐地喊了出来，可还没等他把话说完，身体就已经大力地撞碎了窗子，两个人一起向楼下摔去。  
耳旁的喧嚣唤醒了丧失了几秒钟意识的Shaw，颤颤巍巍站起身，因为有男人垫底，Shaw并没有受太重的伤。发现有警察往这边走来，顾不上昏迷了的男人，Shaw掏出枪就往一旁的巷子里跑去。  
“在那。”  
很明显警察已经发现了她，并正在往她这边跑来。  
Shaw跑到一个转角，刚准备给冲来的警察膝盖上来上一枪，一辆摩托车就冲了过来，在警察中绕了几圈，直到周围倒下一大片，才冲着她开过来。  
“Get on！”摩托车上的人冲她喊道，扔给她了一个头盔。  
“Root ？”借着街角昏暗的灯光，Shaw一眼就认出了头盔后露出的那双眼睛。来不及想太多，Shaw坐上了摩托车，疾驰而去。

疾驰了几个街区之后Root 停了下来，还没等Shaw下车站稳就抓着她走向了另一辆车子，开门把Shaw塞了进去，自己走进了驾驶位。  
“喂，我开车。”  
Root 瞪了她一眼，扔给她一个眼罩，启动了车子。  
等到眼前一片光亮的时候，Shaw意识到她又来到了Root 的家里。  
“脱衣服。”  
Shaw发现自己无法忍受Root 命令般的语气，一把抓住了Root 的手：“你怎么会在那？”  
Root 盯着她沉默了好久，才缓缓开口：“你手机……”  
“你追踪我？”Shaw不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，怒火不断地上升，抓着Root 的手将她按在了墙上。  
Root 上下打量她许久，那抹让Shaw及其熟悉的笑终于又重回她脸上。  
“不追踪你，怎么会知道我最爱的学生在私底下做了这种勾当。”  
“怎么？要把我交给警察吗？”  
Root 的手指在Shaw手背上不安分地画着圈，愉悦地看着Shaw缩回手，揉了揉被Shaw捏得发红的手腕，才耸耸肩：“那我何必把你带回来。”  
想到刚刚这个女人还算救了自己一次，Shaw的语气终于缓和了下来：“你也不怕警察找过来。”  
Root 望着天花板歪了歪头：“怕啊。”  
“那你还……”  
Root 上前一步搂住她的腰。从对方手心里传来的温度让Shaw刚刚因在寒风中疾驰而冰凉的身体恢复了一点温度。Shaw有些发愣地抬头看着Root 笑容，迷迷糊糊听到对方用着一种软糯的声音和她说着。  
“Trust me.”  
四目相对，Shaw清清楚楚地看到了Root 想向她传达的意思，让她毫不迟疑地就相信了这个女人，也许是那几分真诚，又或许是隐藏得太深却还是被她发现的几丝担忧。  
“所以，我们现在干什么……”Shaw摊开手问。  
Root 俯身从Shaw身上摸出之前从男人拿拿来的袋子，检查了好一会里面的东西没有泄露出来，才抬头去打量Shaw。  
“干嘛？”被Root 赤裸裸的目光看得有些不自在，Shaw开口道。  
“现在……先销毁病毒，然后……”  
Root 搂住了Shaw的脖子，Shaw意外地发现自己竟没有之前在酒吧被人接近的那种排斥。女人身上好闻的味道将她环绕住，甚至让她有些迷醉，自然也没有注意去听Root 停顿了许久后的那句话。  
“我们给你做个全身消毒。”


	4. Chapter 4

当Shaw与处理完病毒放好水拿着一堆洗浴用品的Root大眼瞪小眼时，才有机会把一直想问的话问出来。  
“你在干什么？”  
Root笑得满脸纯良：“给你做消毒啊。”  
“what？”shaw警惕地退后一步，花了好几十秒去从Root不达目的誓不罢休的脸上来确定自己并没有听错。  
“你不会想着带着一身病毒回到学校吧？那么多学生要是一起生病作为导师会很困扰的。”  
Shaw很确定Root在一本正经地胡说八道，可就是找不到任何理由去反驳她。两人僵持了一会，Shaw一把扯过Root手上的毛巾，阻止Root继续拿自己的导师身份来做文章，头也不回地冲进了浴室。  
“要帮忙吗？看起来你不太喜欢今天他们的接触。”Root略为开心地冲紧闭的浴室门喊道。  
“你敢进来看我不揍你！”  
意料中的回答，Root耸肩，突然似想起什么地从沙发上起身走向了储物柜。  
哗啦啦地水声依然没有停，翻箱倒柜的Root也终于找到了自己需要的东西，摇了摇瓶子里透明的液体，满意地笑了出来。  
“你在干什么？”  
Shaw闷闷的声音在Root身后响起，Root急忙把手上的瓶子往身后藏去，可依然没有逃过Shaw的眼光。  
“那是什么？”  
刚出浴的女人身上还带着薄薄的水汽，自己的衣服在她身上显得过长了，但胸前那处却格外窄。Root瞥了一眼对方胸前的光景，再低头看了看自己，嘟了嘟嘴。  
意识到对方没有回答自己的意思还肆无忌惮地打量着自己，Shaw的脸色又阴冷了下来，上前一步就要去夺Root手上的瓶子。  
Root连忙后退一步，把瓶子放在沙发边的桌子上，抓住了Shaw的两只手。  
Shaw一时间有些重心不稳晃动了一下，很快又站定，狠狠地收回了手。  
“Shaw，心急可吃不了热豆腐。”Root食指在Shaw头上一点，将她逼了回去。  
Shaw拽紧拳头，看起来Root不给个解释下一秒她就可以吃到Shaw专门为她准备的拳头大餐了。  
好了你赢了，Root在心里对Shaw的不解风情狠狠地白了一眼，这女人是故意的吗，每次都接收不到自己给她的调情信息。  
“酒精。”Root拿起瓶子摇了摇，还打开盖子给Shaw闻了闻，确定自己没有说谎。  
“拿酒精干什么？”  
Root一瞬间笑得妩媚，举着瓶子在Shaw的眼前晃了好一会，上前坐在了Shaw的大腿上：“消毒啊。”  
Shaw一声不吭地把她推了下去，把自己和她的距离拉开，才翻着白眼问她：“消毒什么？”  
Root没有说话，Shaw突然间嗅到了什么危险的气息，让自己身体往后挪了挪，一把钳住Root的左手。  
电击器还在噼里啪啦地响，Shaw抓住Root的手站起身，又把对方向沙发上压去，上前一步整个人坐在了Root的身上。  
“你总是这么学不乖吗？”Shaw一阵怒火中烧，可能是对一次一次对Root放松警惕的自己生气，也可能是因为这个女人一又一次挑战自己极限而生气，总之她现在恨不得将这个女人手腕的骨头捏碎，看她是不是还敢这么肆无忌惮。  
女人好看的眉峰随Shaw力道的加重而蹙，而对方眼中熊熊怒火简直都要将她灼伤，轻勾一抹调笑：“Shaw，你总是那么易怒。”  
“我有第二轴人格障碍。”Shaw居高临下地看她，“除了愤怒我感觉不到别的感情。”  
“之前你问过什么样的人随随便便让一个人消失。我，我这样的人，会满脑子都想着怎么才能让你无声无息地消失。我反社会，意味着当我杀掉你的时候我不会有任何感觉。”  
无视掉Shaw眼里的威胁，Root嘴角上扬的弧度甚至没有改变过一分。  
“Shaw，看起来我们也不是那么不一样嘛？”  
Root伸出手指了指Shaw的肩膀：“我也是整天在想怎么把你弄晕带回床上呢。”  
Shaw回头，这才看到自己肩膀后方上还插着没有来得及拔下的针管。举起的拳头还没来得及挥下，眼前就已经一片黑暗。  
Root双手撑住要把自己当人肉垫子倒下的Shaw，起身让她靠在了沙发上，轻柔地拔下对方肩上的针管，才耸耸肩。  
“而我总能成功。”╮(╯▽╰)╭

Shaw是被冻醒的。睁开眼睛的时候她还以为自己已经死了，她曾不止一次近距离接触过死亡，无力地感受着身体丧失温度，最后连触感也慢慢消失，现在的她就有这样的感觉。  
上半身冰凉得可怕，身上的热度一丝丝地消失，所幸的是之前坠楼的擦伤处还传来阵阵刺痛，也有被触碰的感觉，当然如果某个人的手能安分一点而不是在她身上煽风点火的话她可能会感觉更好一些。  
“Root.”Shaw咬牙，声音有些嘶哑，大约是因为被Root注射了药物的原因。  
Root从她身上撑了起来，面带无辜地冲她眨眼睛：“你醒了？”  
不要说得一个把我弄昏迷的凶手很希望我醒来一样！Shaw动了动手腕，发现双手又被对方用塑料软铐绑住高举在头顶，身体已经毫无遮掩地暴露在那人的眼里。  
“你能不能告诉我你他妈的又在干什么？”  
Root抬起右手，手里拿着一团棉花，已经被液体弄湿而缩成了一团。  
开始特工生活前的Shaw曾经在医院工作过一段，也在第一时间反应了过来扑鼻而来的是酒精的味道。  
Shaw终于知道自己为什么感觉那么难受了，这个疯女人竟然拿着酒精在自己身体各处涂抹。  
“你不会天真的以为酒精可以杀灭病毒吧？”  
“我知道不可以啊。”Root的魔爪已经开始向Shaw的下身伸去。大腿根部一片清凉，Shaw本能地想抬腿把对方踹下去，这本该易如反掌，在被下药前。  
Shaw狠狠地喘下一口气：“所以你到底要消什么毒！”  
Root起身凑到她耳边，被她一扭头躲开了。  
“我也没有说是因为你沾染了病毒才要消毒啊……”  
“只要是我以外的人碰过你……就要消毒。”  
一阵风从窗口的缝隙吹入，Shaw打了个寒颤。面对这个神经病，她快连翻白眼就无力了。  
“酒精对身体的危害需要我给你讲解一遍吗？”  
Root愣了一下，发现Shaw居然没有对自己刚才那句话有太多的反应，这让她有些惊讶，又有些说不出的失落。强迫自己无视掉这种奇怪的感觉，Root将手里的棉花扔进了垃圾桶，右手又开始在对方的腰间胡乱抚摸着：“这么说你是让我换一种消毒方式咯？”  
换你个鬼！Shaw以沉默代答，右手也已是握起了拳头。  
Root的手覆上了她的拳头，压在Shaw身上一手撑住头与Shaw对视：“Shaw，耐心点，不然我可不愿再继续这种关系了。”  
Shaw扯出一抹假笑，心里早已经是千万匹草泥马在呼啸。  
“I don’t do relationship.”  
Root低头咯咯地笑了起来，伸手在对方脸上轻柔地抚摸着，换来女人极为嫌弃的神情，不顾Shaw愤怒的目光，Root拿过眼罩盖住了女人的眼睛。  
Shaw感觉身上一轻，知道Root从她身上离开了。黑暗的环境总能让其他感官更好的发挥功能，她听到耳边窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着一个软而粗糙的东西划过自己小腹，让她紧绷住了身体。  
“你在干什么？”Shaw冻得有些发抖，连说话也带上了颤音。  
女人再次俯下身，炙热的呼吸打在Shaw的耳边，那块小巧的软肉很快就染上了一抹红色。  
“To apologize.”  
“Apologize for what？”  
“让你冻得那么难受。  
你自己也知道这个啊！  
“所以……我要负责让你温暖起来。”  
“怎么……”Shaw话还未说完，就感觉一阵风拂过脸颊，下一秒从小腹传来的刺痛就让她明白了发生了什么。  
这个疯女人手上拿着的一定是鞭子一类的东西，虽然她不想承认，但是这种感觉确实熟悉无比，熟悉到她似乎又开始有些害怕地颤抖。  
“我知道你讨厌这种感觉，但是……”  
“相信我。”  
“放开我！”  
用手铐把人绑在床上用鞭子抽，还要让人相信你，傻子才会相信你好吗！  
可事实证明，她自己就是这个傻子。听完Root的话，之前瞬间开启的回忆很快就被她尘封，就连身体也有些许放松的迹象。  
Shaw的反应被Root尽收眼底，仗着对方眼睛被蒙住，得逞的笑容在脸上绽放开，抬手又是一鞭落下，不偏不倚地抽在Shaw高耸的胸口。  
“放，开，我。”Shaw把即将脱口而出的一声呻吟吞回了肚子里，咬牙切齿道。  
Root却如同没听到似的，几鞭子很快又落下。每一下都精准地击中了Shaw身上擦伤的地方。  
鞭子并不是能把人打得皮开肉绽的那种，但打在伤口上还是让本就破损的皮肉涌出了少许血流。  
Shaw一直很享受疼痛，能在血肉模糊的手臂上浇下酒精了事，也能不使用任何止痛药剂地自己取出身体里的子弹。被Root这么一对待，竟产生了快感。血色重回面容，身体也逐渐热了起来。  
“铃铃铃。”  
听到门铃声，Root停下了手。  
身下的女人仰着头，鬓角的汗水顺着脖子的弧线缓缓流下，流到胸前那道沟壑里不见了踪影。看似杂乱的伤痕布满了她的身体，每一处都散发着诱人的气息。  
Root突然之间的停下，反而把Shaw悬在了半空，她有些难受地扭动着身子，引来Root的一声调笑。  
“等我一会。”Root在她耳边说道，用被子盖住了她的身体，就起身走了出去。  
身体的燥热逐渐消散，Shaw这才意识到自己做了什么。  
她一个堂堂的政府特工居然被一个普通的大学导师绑在了床上，被人用鞭子抽打还没有反抗。Shaw不禁痛恨起莫名其妙沦陷的自己，手腕扭动着，这才开始去解困住自己双手的手铐。  
“警察。”  
Shaw听到房外的人这么说着，愣了一会。这么快被警察找到了吗？  
“警察先生，你们这大半夜的闯进一个女人家里，不太好吧？”女人故作柔弱的声音着实把Shaw恶心了一把。  
“不好意思，今晚发生了一些恶性事件，我们就问几个问题。”  
Root无奈般的点点头，侧身让两个警察进了屋。  
“Sameen▪ Shaw是你的学生？”  
“是。”  
“她今晚不在宿舍你知道吗？”  
Shaw屏住了呼吸，未免发出声响连带动作也轻柔了下来。  
“知道。”  
Root居然完全没有否认，Shaw一瞬间警惕了起来，这个女人果然没有那么好心，看样子是打算把自己交出去了，手上加快了挣脱的速度。  
“那你知道她现在在哪吗？”  
“我卧室里。”  
Damn！Shaw差点没忍住破口骂了出来。  
Root的直白反而让警察有些惊讶：“这……”  
“我们能见见她吗？”说着两人就要起身向卧室走去。  
Root上前一步挡在了两人身前：“警察先生，你们大半夜平白无故地要闯进一个女人的卧室，我可以控告你们的。”  
其中一个警察警惕地打量着她，似要把眼前的女人也放入疑犯名单。  
“是这样的，”另一人站了出来，“今晚发生了一桩强盗事件，事件还造成了一人重伤。现在这个犯罪团伙仍有一人在逃，根据指认，这个Shaw小姐可能就是在逃疑犯。”  
Root脸上的笑容变得阴冷：“你们硬闯我家就算了，还污蔑我的学生是强盗，我大可以控告条例上再多加几条了。”  
Shaw终于挣脱开了手上的桎梏，穿起床边的背心，还在发软的身体让她的动作明显迟缓了下来。  
“女士，你再这样我们就要以妨碍公务的罪名来逮捕您了，而且这件事应该和你并没什么关系吧。”  
“她是我女朋友，我们今晚一直在一起，所以我无法理解你们为什么一口咬定我女朋友就是你们那个在逃的邪恶大盗。”  
Root的话惊得Shaw差点没站住脚。她什么时候成了她女朋友了？警察是傻子吗会信你这种蹩脚的借口。  
“而且这个点，我们刚才…”  
“实在不怎么方便让你们进去。”  
警察面面相觑，用了好一会来消化Root的话。  
“这个，女士，你应明白，你一个人的一面之词真的很难让人信服。”  
Root抬头，似忽然想起了什么的样子：“警察先生，我们下午一起回家之后就没再出去过了，你们要是觉得我说的是假话，大可以去看看楼道的监控录像，现在科技那么发达，不可能连这个都没有吧？”  
Shaw在屋里猛翻白眼，去看监控录像只能看到一个小时前你把我往家里带吧，不会说谎就不要装成一副很厉害的样子啊！Shaw打开窗子观察了一下外面的情况，正准备翻出去逃跑，就听到Root的声音。  
“那我去把她叫出来。”  
房门打开了，Root一进房就看到了双手撑在窗台上半个身体已经在窗外的小个子女人。  
“Shaw.”Root的声音略显不满，快步上前抓住了Shaw的手臂，“你在干什么？”  
Shaw一把甩开了她的手，揪住了她的衣领，恶狠狠地瞪着她：“你什么意思？把我羞辱一番然后交出去？”  
Root摇摇头叹了口气。  
“不是说好相信我吗？”  
Shaw这才松开了对方，怀疑地把Root从头到脚扫视了一番。  
“Trust me.”  
算了，破罐子破摔。Shaw认命地走出了房间，大不了到时候再逃，反正以她有自信以自己的身手，就算再多十个这样的警察她都能撂倒。  
Root在身后望着从背心里露出自己造成的道道鞭痕，满意地笑了起来。  
Shaw一走进客厅就感觉到一道炙热的目光紧紧地黏在自己身上，强忍住想把对方打倒在地上的冲动，一屁股坐在了沙发上。  
“你身上的伤……”警察一眼就注意到了这个女人身上的道道伤疤，不过怎么看都像是被东西抽打的痕迹，而不是像报告说的那样坠楼的伤口。  
Shaw脸色黑了下来，目光转向去瞪Root。  
Root偷笑，赶紧坐了过来两手扶住Shaw的肩膀，被女人抖开。  
“警察先生，你知道的，情侣之间总有那么一点点小情趣……”  
警察有些想扶额，他真是突然有点想念在外地的女朋友了。口袋里的手机识趣地响了起来，他拿起了电话，对着那头“恩”“这样”“那好吧”了几句，站了起来。  
“刚才他去调了监控录像，看样子是我们找错人了，真是不好意思，打扰你们……”差点脱口而出的话戛然而止，警察的脸色有些泛红，指了指两个人，逃也似的离开了。  
Root关上大门，才转过身倚着门得意地看着Shaw。  
“……”

 

 

 

 

十几分钟后，Shaw躺在床上猛翻白眼。  
所以到底是为什么她们又回到了这个地方啊！  
Root亲吻着她身上的伤口，伸出小舌舔舐着，头顶了传来女人越来越重的喘息。  
Shaw感觉心里有一只猫在不安分地挠着，任她拼命挣扎也不放过她任何一处。她撑起身子靠在床头，低头看着趴在自己身上的Root。Root的发丝倾下，扫在她胸前，反倒成了刻意的挑逗，让她全身发麻。  
Root轻柔地来回抚摸着她的腰间，愉悦地享受着来自对方的阵阵颤抖。俯下身用嘴唇去磨蹭对方双峰之间，右手顺着她肌肉的曲线向下，Root很明显能感觉身下的人不断上升的体温。  
Shaw的腹肌很结实，Root满意地戳了戳，果不其然地接收到了来自上面的一道灼热的视线。  
“你在干什么？”许是已经动了情，Shaw的声音有点点沙哑。  
Root双手撑在床上，紧贴着Shaw的身体让自己滑了上去与Shaw平视。与身下已经被脱得精光的Shaw不同，Root依然穿着白天那件白色衬衫。粗糙的布料擦过Shaw胸前两点，带来些许刺痛，很快让女人粉嫩的樱桃挺立了起来。  
Root的视线在她脸上不停地移动着，直到逼得Shaw不自在地扭过了头，才低头将一个个轻吻落在她脸上。  
Shaw不明白Root为什么要这么温柔地对待自己，或者是她对床上的每一个人都这样。她感觉到猫又开始不听话地到处乱挠，仿佛在挑衅，又像要提醒她些什么。  
不知何时Root已经含住了对方小巧的耳垂，一下，又一下，看着Shaw似受不住刺激地抓住了床单。  
越来越多的刺激让Shaw只觉得大脑一热：“你总是这样和自己的学生上床？”  
话问出来Shaw就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，Root停下了动作，重新抬头看她，却没有要回答的意思，右手手指跳跃着向下，就要直奔主题。  
Shaw一把抓住Root还在煽风点火的手，大有对方不给出满意的答复就不放手的意味。  
“You are the first, Sameen.”Root沉默好一会，才答道，随后伸手继续在对方胸前画着圈圈，如惩罚般，就是不去触碰那两点。  
Shaw咬紧牙关，硬是不肯服软一分。  
“Shaw.”Root使坏地弹弄了一下对方顶立的樱桃，引来女人不住的颤抖，“承认吧，你非我不可。”  
Shaw白了她一眼：“你哪来的自信。”  
Root噘着嘴无奈地摇摇头，虽然Shaw到底回答完全在她的预料之中，可她就是想惩罚一下这个别扭得要死的家伙。于是低头含住一边殷红的樱桃，啃咬舔弄，如婴儿喝奶般吸吮，却刻意冷落了另一边。直到Shaw难耐地用手臂挤压了一下自己的胸部，得逞的女人才用手覆上另一边可怜的小家伙。  
“你绝不是什么普通的大学导师，究竟是什么人？”  
Root的手指在她的下身跳动，在入口旁游晃，很快就被涌出的液体打湿。  
“Shaw，那可不在问题范围内。”  
“你……”  
瞬间闯入的两指打断了Shaw所有的思绪，她弓起身子，吞咽下了差点破口而出的呻吟。  
“Sweetie，知道我是谁对你没有任何好处。”  
这是快感没顶前Shaw听到的最后一句话。


	5. Chapter 5

如果有人要问起见过最诡异的场景是什么样，那么眼前这个绝对能排得上人生第一,Gail这么想着。  
半年前一个小个子女人入住进了这个寝室，她满心欢喜地以为这会是一段美好友谊的开始，却发现事情完全不如所愿。这个女人不爱笑，不爱和外界交流，课能不上就不去，还有一些不同与常人的习惯。比如说她曾经想从身后去吓一下这个女人，却差点被女人的本能反应弄折右手。曾经在女人睡着的时候想拿她身边的一样东西，结果差点被女人掐脖子杀死。她不止一次想打听女人的过去，但都在对方充满杀气的眼神里咽下了没问出口的话。  
所以至今为止她还是不了解这个女人。  
然后在亲眼见证女人把楼下求爱的男生晾了一晚上第二天还不知道发生了什么事之后，Gail就极其想知道这个女人恋爱起来会是什么样子。  
也许……她现在见到了？  
一夜未归Shaw带着满脖子暧昧的痕迹和一脸纵欲过度再次出现时，Gail觉得自己步入了新世界。  
Shaw脱掉外套的时候Gail看到了她后背上密密麻麻红肿得还没有完全消散的鞭痕，惊得差点没叫出来。  
“Shaw,你……”  
Shaw回了一个“再说下去我就把你从五楼扔下去”的眼神，硬是把对方逼得住了嘴。  
Gail艰难地咽了一口口水，原来Shaw喜欢这种重口味啊。  
Shaw头疼欲裂，根本无心再去搭理外界的声响，一言不发地翻身钻进了床铺里。  
“Shaw，你今天去不去上课？”  
“Shaw.那个教授说再发现你逃课一次期末成绩作废诶。”  
“Shaw？”  
Shaw迷迷糊糊地摆了摆手，入耳的叫唤让她烦躁不安，她发誓如果这个女人再敢多叫一句她绝对要跳出来掐断她的脖子。  
舍友终于安静了下来，可Shaw睡得并不安稳，她能感觉到自己的体温在迅速上升，身体却是无法阻止地趋于冰凉，喉咙也如被火烧般灼热。  
Gail倒是越看Shaw越不对劲，从来都睡姿豪放的女人现在居然缩在被子里，大冬天头上还冒出了汗珠，Gail小心翼翼扯开了自己舍友的被子，发现被子竟是一片冰凉。她深吸了一口气用手覆上了Shaw的额头，意外之外Shaw没有任何反应，入手炙热的温度让Gail瞬间明白了大半。  
Shaw发烧了，还烧的不轻。  
行了，现在可以给教授一个合理的理由了，不过在那之前她需要去帮Shaw向她们的Ms Groves请个假。

Root坐在办公室里，听着眼前自称是Shaw舍友的人在喋喋不休。  
“她发烧了，现在在寝室休息呢……”  
Root一副全神贯注的样子盯着办公桌前的女生，心里却早已神游到了她最爱的学生那里。  
看样子她昨晚是玩得有些过火，Shaw的身体素质好得可怕，让她几乎把半辈子的恶趣味都要发泄完了，结果竟然把人弄病了。  
“也不知道她是昨晚着凉了还是怎样……”  
确实是昨晚着凉了，没有人会比Root更清楚Shaw生病的原因了，都是她可爱的酒精造的孽。扯过一旁的请假单大字一挥，Root站起身，决定要去好好照顾一下她可爱的学生。  
亮出导师身份，Root很容易就拿到了Shaw寝室的钥匙。轻轻推开门，一眼就看到缩在床上的人。  
小个子女人睡着的时候比清醒的时候乖巧很多，整个人在角落里缩成了一团，可看起来并不安稳，她的眉峰紧蹙，身体还轻微地打着冷颤。  
“Hey，Sweetie.”Root伸手去扯Shaw身上的被子，感觉到入手一片冰凉，皱起了眉头。  
Shaw动了动身子，连眼睛都没有睁开就夺回了自己身上的被子，翻了个身又往床里挤了挤。  
Root摇摇头，这女人睡都睡不暖，只会让感冒更加严重吧。视线瞟到Shaw身边的空出的一大片，一个念头从心底升起。她弯腰脱下了靴子，坐上了女人的床铺，轻轻扯开被对方卷成一团的被子，躺下身子钻了进去。  
Shaw的体温高得烫人，Root伸手轻轻搂住了Shaw的肩膀，见她没有反应，又朝她挪了挪，将女人紧紧搂在了怀里。  
听着Shaw的逐渐恢复平稳的呼吸，困意也爬上了Root的心头，随着眼皮越来越沉，Root不知不觉也沉睡了过去。

Shaw睁开眼睛时看到一张沉睡中放大的脸，本还混沌没回过神的大脑也瞬间清醒了过来。作为前政府特工，身边何时躺了一个人居然都没有察觉到，这简直是奇耻大辱。  
随后她才反应过来，罪魁祸首怎么又上她的床了。  
“咚”  
还沉浸了梦中的Root被猛踹了一脚，整个人连人带被地滚下了床。  
“Shaw，你还是那么不温柔。”清醒过来的Root揉了揉被撞得生疼的脑袋，不满地控诉着。  
“你为什么会在这？”  
Root干脆抱着被子坐在了地上，冲她一挑眉：“我害你生了病，当然要来好好弥补一下咯。”  
Shaw翻身下了床，晃了晃还有点发晕的脑袋，黑着脸一步一步朝Root走近。  
随着Shaw的靠近，Root有些担心地往后挪动着身体，看对方的脸色，她可不想再被女人在脸上来上一拳。  
一直退到墙角再无路可退，Root扯开一个讨好的笑容：“Sweetie，你刚刚睡觉都是冰凉的，you make me no choose.”说罢还耸了耸肩。  
Shaw依然一脸铁青地靠近。见她不为自己所动，Root认命地闭上了眼睛，却被人一把从地上拉了起来。  
“……”  
“感冒了别说是我传染的。”松开Root的手臂，Shaw嫌弃地拍了拍手，从对方手上扯回了自己的被子。  
“Shaw……”  
“hey，Shaw，我和你说……”  
“额……”  
清晰得就在耳边的声音自然不可能是从门板那头传来，Gail抱着书呆在了原地，无论刚才想说些什么，眼前的一幕都足以让她闭上了嘴。  
Shaw抱着被子站在Ms Groves身前，两人的距离也仅仅隔着一床被子而已。而Ms Groves面泛红晕衣服凌乱加上一脸被抓包的模样真的很难让人不多想刚刚两人究竟做了什么。  
“你们……”  
“我还有事，先走了。”Root很快恢复了正常，撂下一句话就从Shaw身边掠过要走出房门，忽然想起自己还光着脚又折了回来，无视Gail诧异的目光穿上了自己的鞋。  
Shaw始终不言一发地盯着她做完了全套动作，抱着被子走回自己的床，抬眼却接收到了Root离开前最后冲她的一挑眉。  
挑衅，这绝对的是挑衅。  
她也是时候该有个新乐趣了。


	6. Chapter 6

Shaw被房外的声音吵醒了，不满地起身下床，走到虚掩的房门旁、  
客厅的沙发上坐着两个女人，正激烈地讨论什么。双手抱在胸前，一脸玩味时不时点点头的人Shaw真是再熟悉不过了。  
Root。  
不过身在他人的领域，见到主人应该是最不需要惊讶的事了。  
没错，她现在就身在Root家里，刚刚还睡了一觉。  
其实她本来打算去偷个银行，毕竟就算是顶尖特工在遭遇经济问题的时候也会头疼一把，然后她饿了……  
冲着学校食堂她所能支付的清一色绿色甩了个白眼，Shaw想起了还有欠了自己两顿牛排的家伙。  
记住路线对一个训练有素的特工来说丝毫不算难事，即使是在双眼被蒙蔽的情况下，也可以根据车子拐弯方向，碾过路上的起伏，周围的环境气味等确定自己所在的地方。  
只是Root不在家。  
没花几秒就完成了强闯民宅成就的Shaw对空荡荡的冰箱狠狠比了个中指。  
秉着来都来了就不能白来的原则，她把自己摔在了Root卧室的大床上。  
在直接走出来打断两人对话还是回到床上继续她的梦乡间犹豫了一会，Shaw最终在门边停下了脚步。  
因为听到了一个熟悉的词。  
“Indigo.”  
“Ms Groves，希望你别太尽职尽责了，在作为一名大学导师的程度上。”  
“追查出逃特工Indigo 5α，没忘。”Root顿了顿，话里带着满满的嘲讽，“我说，当初你们到底是怎么想的，销毁特工过去的资料。这下多好，被人从内部一毁，连张照片都没留下。  
“这是为了保证工作的机密性，保护特工不受任务以外的伤害。”  
“Indigo，女，猫尾……还被她自己切断了，据悉隐藏在这所大学。整整半年你们给我的就只有这些信息。这就是你们的保护……”  
“Martine，我是黑客，不是占卜师。”  
沙发另一头的金发女人动了一下：“这件事是个失误。”  
“谁也没料到那个男人植入的病毒伤害力那么大，以Indigo 5α为中心词的所有信息都被屏蔽掉了。”  
Root哼唧了一声，没有接话。  
“现在追查到了她之前呆过的安全屋，她在那里切断了尾巴，我们也在那里收集到了她的DNA。”Martine的神色微微有了变化，略嫌弃地皱了皱眉头，“居然有能耐切断自己的尾巴。”  
“你要做的是在学校里杀掉和DNA匹配的人……完成任务，就能见到Samaritan，其余问题不需要你担心。”  
Shaw早就料到Root不是普通人，黑客，她生平最不喜欢那群坐在电脑前摸摸键盘就能得到酬金的宅客了。不过要是个杀手，那就有趣得多了。  
既然房间外坐着两个杀手在讨论任务，如果她这时候被发现就肯定会被灭口。虽然她很有自信能干掉二十个房外那样的女人，但在没有一个完整的计划为Cole报仇前她还不想暴露身份，况且那么好吃的牛排，以后要是再也吃不到未免太可惜了。  
“Martine，住手。”  
不知道外面的两人又讨论到了什么，Shaw只听着声音离自己越来越近，向后扫视了一圈，几步跳上床把自己卷进了被子里。  
至于Root……  
Root被Martine强吻了。  
没有能在第一时间推开对方的Root脑子里突然出现了另一个女人。  
那个坏脾气的小个子。  
真不知道她可爱的小强盗什么时候也能这么主动热烈地来吻她。  
不可否认的，她已经被Shaw深深吸引住了。原来只是为那张脸着迷来着——总是板着脸即使在酒吧那样放纵的环境还是紧绷得如临大敌般可爱的模样。  
嗯，她还是个雏儿。就单单做/爱字面意义而言的确是个雏儿。  
还有她们间的关系，老师与学生，这样禁忌的关系真是想想都能让她兴奋起来，更别提当她发现她亲爱的还身手了得参与了一件大案子，噢，她真是爱死之后对她的惩罚了。  
“你在走神。”  
在Root还沉浸在与小个子女人的性/幻想中，耳边一个冷冰冰的声音把她从幻想拉回了现实。  
“Martine，住手。”  
回过神的Root一把推开了紧贴着自己的金发女人，使劲地擦了擦嘴唇。  
Martine紧紧皱起眉，伸手抓住了Root的手臂，愤怒地把她拉回自己身边。  
“别忘了你当初是怎么勾引我的，Ms Groves.”  
Root咬着牙挣脱了Martine的怀抱，右手勾回，手肘往对方脑袋撞去，却被Martine低头躲了过去。没来得及收过手，手腕就被人捏住向后推，Root的身体重重地撞开了门。  
歪头躲开Martine挥来的一拳，Root抓住了对方的肩膀把人往下猛按，右腿抬起用膝盖往对方肚子顶去。  
胃部被重击，疼得Martine差点吐出来，伸手扯住了Root的长发，迎面就撞上了对方的头。  
Root一头栽在了床上。  
“Damn，Root！”  
被子里传来一声闷哼，不出半秒闷哼变成了怒吼，伴随着被子被猛地掀开。  
“……”  
还在拉扯的两个女人瞬间触电般弹开。  
Root稍稍有些大脑当机：“Shaw？”  
Martine最先反应过来退后一步掏出了枪对准了床上的Shaw。  
“Martine。”虽反应慢了那么一步，Root依然本能地侧身挡在了Shaw的身前，迅速举起了枪指着金发女人。  
“她听到了。”  
“她没有。”  
Root也不太清楚自己为什么那么急着替对方否认，总之大脑做出的第一反应就是去维护身后的女人，即使她因为知晓了她们的任务必须死，那也只能死在自己手上。  
可Shaw始终一言不发，Root着急回头去看她，一贯面无表情的脸上现今也没有露出丝毫惊慌的模样。只是稍稍抿嘴，淡然地看着她们的对持。  
就在Root恍神的几秒，Martine已经冲过来手背打掉了她手里的枪，用枪柄在她头上狠狠地来上了一下。  
Root只觉得眼前一片眩晕，倒在地上了好一会没有动弹。  
Martine再转身用枪对准Shaw的时候，却发现对方已经从床上起身，下一秒手腕就被人牢牢捏住，被拉过头顶。黑发女人从床上跳起，在她头顶翻了个身，右手连带身体被拉扯着往下。女人下蹲一扫，就让她摔在了地上。  
Martine还想去动右手的枪，却发现自己手腕被扭成一个扭曲的姿势按在地上，枪口对准着的是自己的脑袋，只要她微微勾动手指，就能在自己头上打出一个洞。  
“Shaw.”Root终于摆脱了漫天飞舞的金星。  
Shaw迅速夺下了女人的枪，往远处一扔，这才从Martine身上下来，一屁股坐在了Root的身边。  
“Martine，”见到Martine伸手往背后的被用枪摸去，Root张口叫住了她。  
“别忘了，我受雇于你们，但不是你们的人。你没有权力干涉我的私生活，更没有权力杀掉我的女朋友。”  
听到最后一句话，Shaw撇下了嘴角翻了个白眼，却没有说话。  
Martine战战巍巍地站起身，狠狠地瞪了Root一眼。  
“十天。”Martine弯腰捡起了自己的枪。  
“Root，你不该忘记你是怎么得到这份工作的。”

“你就没什么想问的？”  
Martine走了，Root望着Shaw一言不发在客厅里走动的身影，最终打破了沉默冲房外的人喊道。  
小个子依然一片沉默，直到拿着医疗箱出现在了Root身前。  
“我不是你女朋友。”  
Root睁大了眼睛，不可思议地挑起了眉：“没想到你更关心这个啊。”  
Shaw瞪了她一眼：“手拿来。”  
“嗯哼，honey，那么着急想牵我的手。”  
Shaw除了翻白眼外依然什么都没说，左手粗鲁地扯过了Root的手。右手却与前者截然不同的轻柔地用酒精擦拭着Root手上的伤口。  
“出力方式不对，揍个人都能伤成这样，真是逊爆了。”给那处还往外渗出血的伤口涂上药膏，又转身撕下一段绷带温柔地缠在了对方手上。  
“Shaw，我还不知道你那么在乎。”  
Shaw真是搞不懂为什么自己总是会被这个女疯子调戏……  
就像她搞不懂自己为什么总是被这个疯女人偷袭成功一样。

电击带来的酥麻从四肢一点点蔓入心脏，身体还在不自主地颤抖，Shaw真是恨透了对这个女人一次又一次地放松警惕。  
Root在第一时间接住了被自己电击倒地的人，拖来一张椅子，用塑料束缚带将Shaw的双手双脚绑在了椅子上。看着对方还在颤动的身体，饶有趣味地戳了戳Shaw手臂紧绷的肌肉。  
“嘛，既然你没有问题问我，那就轮到我问问题了。”  
Root翘着腿坐在床沿，一会儿觉得有什么不对劲又站起身，走到柜子前翻找着什么。  
“嗯，Shaw，你都不愿答我一句话的。”Root的话里带上了几分委屈，仿佛Shaw是真的不愿意回答自己一样。  
再转身，Root手上已经拿上了一个正在预热的电熨斗。  
“Honey，看在我那么努力讨好你的份上，你恐怕得对我说实话了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“好了。”  
蹲在Shaw脚边两手垫在Shaw的大腿上盯着她看了有好一会，余光瞟到刚刚被她放回桌子上的电熨斗冒出了水汽，Root兴奋地站起身拿过了电熨斗，用食指沾了沾口水碰了碰底面，发出了满意的一声“嗯”，又重新趴回了对方的大腿上，笑眯眯地将电熨斗放在了女人的脸旁，似在宣布好消息般。  
“Honey，我要开始问你问题了。”  
说着又把电熨斗往对方脸边靠了靠。  
“你究竟是什么人，我才不相信一个大学生会有这样的胆量和身手。”  
滚烫的热气扑面而来，几乎将Shaw灼伤。身体逐渐恢复了知觉，Shaw皱起了眉头。  
也仅仅是皱了眉而已。  
“看，你都不愿意回答我。”微微嘟起嘴巴做出一副委屈的样子，好像她真的被对方欺负了一样。  
“好吧，那我换一个。”Root的手指开始在Shaw半露的锁骨上画着圈，“对话，你听到了多少。”  
Shaw终于给了她些回应——白了她一眼。  
“Shaw，你知道我擅长黑入的不仅仅是电脑，”指尖在女人左胸口处戳了，“还有人心。”  
“有件事你猜错了。”Shaw如他所愿开了口，“我对这种事其实乐在其中。”  
Root把手垫在她肩膀上，电熨斗再次往她脸上逼近，脸上的笑容更为灿烂：“我很高兴你这样说。”  
“那说明我调教得还不错的样子。”  
“好了，亲爱的Sameen，乖乖回答我的问题嘛，我才不想在这张能让我湿/透的脸上印下个丑陋的印子，那样我就要抛弃你了呢。”  
“让我重新问一遍，刚刚的对话，你听到了多少？”  
“全部。”  
Root微微挑眉，她怎么一点也不意外这个答案。  
“告诉我，你就是我要找的人。”  
身体已经能够自由支配，Shaw和对方对视着，一边小心翼翼地挣脱着右手的禁锢。  
“让你有理由打爆我的头？”  
“放心，我一定会让你死得很痛快。”  
“所以Sameen，你就承认了吧。”  
挂着人畜无害的笑，手上的电熨斗却已经往对方裸/露的颈侧上印了上去。  
“……”  
突如其来地剧痛让Shaw瞬间闷哼出声，右手猛地收紧抓住了椅子扶手，差一点就能挣脱出来。  
只一秒，Root就把凶器拿了起来，满意地看着白皙的那块被印上了一个小三角。  
“Root！”  
Shaw低吼一声，怒瞪着Root的眼神几乎就能喷出火来。  
“可是你都不肯承认的。”  
Shaw觉得一定是她前半辈子杀了太多的人，结果被他们下了诅咒现在遇到了这样的一个女疯子。她以自己医学高材生的身份起誓，这个女人就是个神经病。  
Root站起身放下了电熨斗，摸出自己的枪上了膛：“Sweetie，我不喜欢杀人。”  
“但是我并不会因杀了人而感到愧疚。”  
枪口对准了椅子上小个子的脑袋：“要知道我会很舍不得的，毕竟我真的真的很喜欢你。”  
Shaw抬眼地看居高临下的女人，右手只差一点点就能挣脱出来，她保证，那时候她一定叫她生不如死。  
“你甚至不肯说你为什么会在我家里。”  
Shaw终于挣开了右手的束缚，就在她准备好好教训这个疯女人一番的时候……  
“咕。”  
一个不合时宜的声音打破了两人间紧张的气氛。Shaw挥出的拳头停在了半空中，Root也愣了神。  
“……”  
“……”  
四目相对，总算没有了上一刻的火花四射。  
“所以……这才是你在这里的目的？”  
答案不言而喻。  
“Shaw，你应该早点说的。”枪扔在了一旁，Root跪在Shaw身前，用刀子割开了绑住对方手脚的塑料束缚带。  
就在得到解放的一瞬间Shaw整个人从椅子上弹起，一手捞过刚被Root舍弃在一旁的枪，身体下蹲伸腿把Root扫倒在了地上。翻身就骑在了Root身上，掐住了她纤细的脖颈，拇指按住对方的颈动脉，枪口抵在了她的太阳穴上。  
Root的嘴角又耷拉了下来。表面一副奄奄的样子，心里却因窒息的快感不住地兴奋起来。她真是越来越为这只小鞭炮着迷了。  
“你说你不喜欢杀人。”  
大脑因缺氧变得混沌，Root只看到对方性感的嘴唇一张一合，却几乎听不清她说了什么。  
“但我喜欢。”  
Root迷迷糊糊间，看到她勾动了扳机。  
“咔。”  
手里的枪伴随着Shaw勾动扳机的动作发出一声空响。Shaw愣了神，缓缓收回了扼住对方喉咙的手，Root迅速抓住，借力艰难地呼吸。  
“你故意的？”  
刚才一瞬间Shaw是真心想杀了她的，即使她使用的枪里的子弹早就被自己取出，可她还掐着自己的脖子——只差几秒就能让她去见上帝的那种力度。  
Root感觉有点受伤了。  
“你刚才要杀了我。”  
Shaw觉得这个女人这一次的委屈怎么不太像装出来的了。  
“亏我还在想怎么喂饱你。”  
“你拿着枪要爆我头的时候怎么不说。”  
她在两个小时前就饿了，结果还遇上了一大堆破事。  
都怪这个神经病才让她饿了那么久。  
听到Root提起她就更生气了。  
Root把手伸到Shaw面前，一直紧拽着的拳头逐渐展开。几颗闪着光亮的金属子弹出现在她眼前。  
“我可舍不得杀了你。”  
见Shaw还骑在自己身上没有要起来的意思，摆脱了困境的Root又恢复了先前满脸调笑的样子，指尖不安分地划过Shaw的腿根。  
“Sameen，我很开心你那么热情，但你真的不打算先从我身上下去吗，这玩意硌得我背疼……”  
她如受惊的小猫咪一样从自己身上猛地弹开的模样真是可爱极了，Root这么想着，撩了一把头发，扶着床沿坐起身，回头往地上瞟了一眼，脖子上的指痕在周围一片白皙衬托下尤为触目惊心。  
Shaw顺着她的目光望去，一个被压碎的小型摄像头安静地躺在Root刚刚压着的地方。  
“They are watching.”  
想到Root之前所做的一切都是装出来的，甚至心甘情愿被她打倒在地，Shaw心里一阵烦躁。  
算上这次，她一共被Root救了两次了。  
本来她才应该是执行保护的哪一个，那是她原本的工作……  
Shaw恼火地摸了摸脖子，那处烫痕还火辣辣地疼，Root拿着电熨斗往她脖子上招呼的时候可不像是装出来的。  
“冰箱里没东西了。”  
肚子叫嚣着不满，Shaw甩了甩头，打算把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里甩出去，斜眼瞟到Root包扎了的右手又渗出几抹红色。  
算了，她还不想吃带人血的牛排。  
可Root已经满脸堆笑地过来挽住了她的手。  
“Sameen，看样子我们要一起去逛逛超市咯。”  
逛超市？她为什么要陪一个神经病去做这么家居的事啊！

 

“做T骨要买这个……可惜超市的都不是特别新鲜。Sameen，下次来记得提前和我说一声。”  
Root用夹子夹起一块牛肉一边回头冲Shaw挑眉。  
Shaw冲她甩白眼，看着Root走远到冰柜的另一头，迅速又夹起一块牛肉塞进袋子，又很快把夹子扔在一旁，若无其事地四处张望。  
Root把头发别在耳后，全神贯注地一块块地挑选着牛肉，因为右手包着绷带，不时借力左手把肉夹紧口袋，全然一副贤惠家庭主妇的样子。  
谁能想到这个女人在半个小时前还拿着电熨斗往人身上招呼。  
意识到自己在想什么的Shaw猛地扭过头，余光瞥到Root正往这边走回来，Shaw搓了搓手，走到零食架前取下两包自己最喜欢的薯片，转身抛进了购物车里。  
拎着购物车里莫名其妙多出来的东西，Root纠结了一会要不要提醒一下那个女人一会儿付账的是自己……  
算了，反正她也会好好讨回来的。  
“Sameen.”  
“怎么？”  
“给。”  
Shaw回过身，Root把一包东西塞进了她怀里。  
“牛肉棒，你会喜欢的。”  
“嘁。”  
Shaw刚送出一个不屑的回应，嘴巴就被对方戳过来的牛肉棒塞住了.  
“Root!”  
罪魁祸首还拿着被撕开的包装袋，满脸无辜地冲她眨了眨眼睛。  
“Trust me~”  
好吧，看在这根牛肉棒味道真的不错的份上她原谅她了。


	8. Chapter 8

那天之后Shaw就没再见到Root。本来她见到Root的机会也不少，除了那些愚蠢的会议与Root刻意而为的接近，Shaw发现自己甚至没有对方的联系方式。  
“今天Ms Groves又没有来。”  
Shaw叼着牛肉棒盘腿擦拭着对外声称是枪模的宝贝们，Gail发出了两个星期内的第四次哀嚎。  
Shaw稍稍停住了手中的动作，破天荒地给了对方回应：“两星期内一次也没？”  
“没错。”  
Root的确是失踪了。Shaw在那之后潜进对方家里过一次，积灰的桌子，从她离开那天就没移动过的杯子，毫无生气的床，一切都说明了主人真的是很久没有回来过了。  
大概是已经被干掉了吧。用力咬下一截牛肉棒，坚韧的肉质让Shaw咬得后槽牙都在隐隐作痛。她清楚地记得那天的金发女人给对方的期限是十天。现在算来，早就超出期限了。  
终归是救过自己几次的人，Shaw的心里微微有些泛酸。  
那天Root是可以直接杀了她的，无论她有没有得到想要的答案。如果换做自己是肯定会动手的。可Root从一开始就选择了相信她，即使亮出熨斗严刑逼供的样子也是假的。  
Shaw不是傻子，她知道对方的这种信任最可能的缘由，但她也没有自恋到觉得她和自己上了几次床就对自己死心塌地甘愿牺牲自己换她性命。  
可惜的是她没有牛排吃了。  
对于莫名的愤怒和心酸，Shaw是这么对自己说的。  
环顾了四周，屋子和自己上一次离开时的样子并无差别，除了……  
电脑。  
屋子里一台电脑都没有，女人作为黑客，生活的领域绝不可能一台电脑都没有。她记得第一次被Root带回家的时候她还在心里暗暗吐槽了对方书房里繁重的电脑组，而现在那张长桌子上除了灰尘什么都没有。  
要么就是Root在离开之前刻意把电脑一起带走，要么就是走之后被人潜入家里拿走了那些笨重的东西。  
无论是哪一种情况，说明了电脑里肯定有相当重要的东西。  
联想到对方的任务，如果她能使用Root的电脑，说不定能找到一些有用的信息。  
Shaw有些后悔没有早一些想到这些，都怪那个女疯子每次把自己带到家里不是下药就是上电击器的，她是属皮卡丘的吗？  
不过要说女人什么痕迹都没有留下，那还是不太准确的。她今天路过女人办公室的时候还瞥了一眼房间里那台大得出奇的电脑，而据Gail说，每次去找Ms Groves时她总是在摆弄那东西。说不定她能从那里找到什么。  
她从没进过Root的办公室，实际上每次在学校的时候她都巴不得自己和对方是同一级的磁铁，离得越远越好。  
“……”  
“What the fuck！”  
电脑意外地一直都是开机状态，Shaw一碰到鼠标，就被桌面那个睡得毫无防备的自己狠狠恶心到了。  
这个死女人用自己的相片当桌面？还是那么恶心的一张睡姿？  
电脑还是开着的，意味着也有别人看到这东西了？计算出的可能性让Shaw不由得深深恶寒了一把。她都能想到明天她的小室友冲进寝室冲她大喊“Shaw，Ms Groves办公室的电脑桌面竟然是你啊”的场景了……  
身后忽然传出了一丝动静，特工的本能让Shaw立马站直就要转身。却在下一秒被一股熟悉的气息笼罩，迅速向后挥出的肘击被人用手接住，紧接着就被对方拥入怀中。  
“Kiss kiss to you too.”  
“Root？”  
女人哼唧了一声，把头搭在她右肩上：“I miss you too，Sameen.”  
这家伙还真是有让自己一秒无奈的能力，Shaw翻了个白眼，想回过身，却被Root死死按住。  
“Root，你搞什么鬼？”不久才舒展开的眉头再次紧蹙，Shaw捏住对方的手腕往上掰，弯腰就从Root的怀中挣脱了出来。  
本在她的计划中打算转身就把对方打倒在地的，可在见到Root的那一刻Shaw竟硬生生地收回了挥出的拳头。  
就算是对于本就瘦弱的女人来说，她现在的样子也太过消瘦了，即使是脸上一向挂着的笑容也无法掩饰虚弱。眼定定地盯着Shaw的一系列动作，偏过脸冲她挑了挑眉。  
“我以为你死了。”  
Root彻底笑了出来，还不忘上前一步扶住对方的肩膀：“我还不知道你那么在乎？”  
Shaw白了她一眼，挥手轻轻拍掉自己肩膀上的咸猪手。  
“我的老板对我处理事情的态度不是很满意。”Root耸耸肩，绕着桌子踱步，“亲自来给我了个教训。”  
Shaw身子微颤，还没等她有反应，又被人再次从身后环住。温热的气息喷洒在耳间，害得她手臂瞬间起了一片小疙瘩。  
不等她反抗，Root直接含住了对方小巧的耳垂，舌头轻轻一扫，就看到身前的小猫咪炸毛似的弹起，转身推开她。  
“你干什么？”Shaw咬着牙冲她低吼，眼尖的女人却发现了迅速爬上对方耳朵的一抹红。  
不顾小个子恼怒的跳脚，Root上前一步搂住她的肩膀，把头埋在她的颈间蹭了蹭：“真冷淡啊Sameen，亏他们切除我镫骨的时候我还一直想着你。”  
Shaw一个激灵，她终于知道为什么Root看起来和原来不一样了。从一进门开始，无论是说话，还是自己说话，她都会稍稍皱起眉偏过头。回身就上手撩开对方披在肩上的褐色长发。Root顺从地微微俯身，Shaw就看到那人右耳后还贴着白沙布，隐隐地渗出几丝血迹。  
“保持干燥，每72个小时换一次药。”  
Root笑得灿烂弯腰又让自己埋头在Shaw颈间：“I love it when you play a doctor.”然后隐约感觉到Shaw又翻了个白眼。  
手指不安分地在小个子女人裸露在背心外的皮肤上来回滑动，顺着对方后背肌肉线条向下，轻轻捏了捏女人紧致的腰。感觉到Shaw稍稍别扭地动了动身子，却没有推开自己的意思，又更肆意地撩起对方背心下角，将手伸了进去。  
“Root.”Shaw反手阻止了Root的深入。  
Root抬眼，冲着Shaw眨巴眼睛，双手在她身后交替搂紧了对方的腰。  
“I said I miss you so much.”  
这几乎是Shaw第一次见到Root如此认真的表情，认真中还带着些……委屈？没等她去想Root的委屈到底从而何来，唇瓣就被对方狠狠封上了。微张的牙关正好给了侵略者闯入的机会，小舌光明正大地登堂入室，扫过她的上颌，又纠缠住自己的同类欢舞。  
不满于被对方抢走主动权，Shaw伸手将Root推开，上前一步反过来侵入了她的唇间。  
Shaw的吻如其人，粗暴且攻势十足。两舌交战过后Root首先败下阵来，对方大力地吸吮着她的唇瓣，舌头几乎就要舔入她的喉咙，让她嘴巴连着舌头一并地发麻，只能紧捏着Shaw的腰肢强迫她向后退去。  
之前她说什么来着，总有一天她要让Shaw也那样激烈地亲吻自己。  
Shaw一把桌子前的电脑椅撞得老远，退后几步被Root逼到桌前，臀部抵住了桌子边缘。可Root还在不断地逼近，Shaw只能放慢了口唇间的攻势。  
意识到对方的让步，Root得寸进尺地又紧贴了上去，一直搭在Shaw臀上的右手开始放肆地揉捏着她紧致的臀瓣，稍稍加力示意她坐桌子。  
Shaw一抬身子就如她所愿坐上了桌子上，可怜的杯子直接被撞落在地摔成了碎片，可惜此时的两人都没有心思再去关心激情带来的连环反应。  
Root逐渐感到大脑有些缺氧，率先结束了这场唇舌的战斗。Shaw注意到方才她还略苍白的唇瓣已经恢复了血色，刚想说什么就被对方一口咬住了脖子，发出一声闷哼。  
心急的侵略者如凶猛的食肉动物捕捉猎物般咬住了Shaw的气管，大力的咬噬让她连吞口水都变得艰难，手指顺势勾开了她的黑色背心，手掌迅速深入覆上了她胸前的柔软。  
“你回来就是为了干这活？”喉咙被咬住，Shaw连说话都模糊不清。  
Root从她颈间抬起头，回味地舔了舔嘴唇：“Honest？”俯身再次顺着脖子吻过她的脸颊再舔舐到她耳间。  
“要不是你我大概已经死在我的老板手上了。”  
Shaw闭上眼睛，不得不承认的是，她拒绝不了这个女人的触碰。即使是再怎么厌恶性爱的曾经，自己也意外地能接受她的服务。而对方从轻柔到略微粗暴的行为更是让她格外享受，大概是本就喜欢简单粗暴的事，Root这样粗鲁的攻势让她越来越有感觉了。  
“Sam.”  
在Shaw思索了一下自己奇怪的行为的恍神间，Root已经将她的衣服掀到了胸上，两手灵活地解开了遮掩住女人双峰的障碍物。  
Root满意地看着她接触到冷空气的两点瞬间变得硬挺，伸出舌头轻轻触碰其中一点，就见那人在身后用来支撑身子的双手微微颤抖。张口含住其中一颗，用舌尖旋转舔舐，用牙齿研轻咬磨，一手捏住了另一颗。两颗果实随着主人呼吸的大力起伏调皮地跳跃，Root不满地用力一捏……  
“Root！”  
无视对方的怒吼，Root屈膝单腿跪下就去解Shaw的腰带。Shaw顺从地让她褪下自己的裤子，手中却紧紧揪住了她的头发，揪得Root疼得有些头皮发麻，干脆报复性地在她腿根柔嫩的那处狠狠咬下一口。  
“嗯……”即将脱口而出的呻吟被Shaw硬生生吞回了肚子里，恼怒地瞪着身下的女人，抓住她的头发强迫她抬起头和自己对视，“这不代表你可以为所欲为。”  
Root的手指已经隔着内裤在她私密的那处感受她的温热，并不介意地抬头对上Shaw满是怒火的目光：“我可是得到你允许的啊Sameen.”  
拇指上下地在她私密处划动，逐渐滚烫的温度透着薄薄的布料传到她的手上。一手缓缓分开Shaw夹紧的大腿，她手上的力道已经小了不小，所以Root能轻易地移动身体把自己卡进了对方的两腿之间。  
Shaw扬起了头，咬紧牙关把身子向后绷紧，也避开了Root凑过来的吻。她怎么可以那么快就缴械投降，这太有伤Sameen Shaw的自尊了。  
Root微微嘟起了嘴巴，将额头皱出了个无线信号。  
“Sameen，你真是太不乖了。”  
Shaw正想反驳回去，却被一阵大力的敲门声打断了，瞬间扯住自己的裤子从桌子上跳下站直了身子。  
激情中被人打断，真是没有比这个更难以忍受的事了，Root也紧紧皱起了眉头，却没有要离开的意思，反而更贴近了Shaw吻住她的唇。  
“Damn……”嘴巴再次被人封住，Shaw只能含糊地吐出一声咒骂。  
敲门声也越来越大，伴随而来的是一个男人的声音。  
“谁在里面，麻烦开一下门。”  
Root刻意地加大了唇舌交融的力度，甚至发出了令人面红耳赤的水声，可就是没有要去搭理房外男人的意思。  
“再不开门我们就要破门了。”又是一声恼人的喊声。  
这回轮到Shaw被吻得气喘，一手还提拉着裤子，一手推搡在Root胸口歪头强行结束了热吻的瞬间将对方推开。  
“不知道谁在里面，撬锁吧。”她们听到门外的人这样说。  
Shaw瞪了黑客一眼，示意对方去应对门外那些无趣的家伙。  
Root火大地一边整理自己的衣物一边向门口挪去，在开门的瞬间换上了笑容。  
“Hey，发生什么事了？”只把门拉开了一个小缝，Root侧身靠在门上堵住了男人们往里望去的目光。  
“你是？”男人见是个满脸笑容的女人，却不知道对方几乎就想将他们大卸八块了。  
“Samantha Groves，我是这间办公室的主人。刚刚趴着休息了一会，没听到声音。”  
男人怀疑地看着眼前的女人，校园传言听得不少，他听说原本使用这间办公室的人已经失踪了好几天，所以才会每次巡逻经过这里的时候都会格外注意，却在今天发现挂在办公室门上的锁头被人打开了。  
见两人不信，Root又亮出了自己的证件。  
男人们这才放松了神情，嘴上说着不好意思的话，转身要走。  
Root正要关上门，又见其中一个回过身手指在嘴边画了画。  
“天太干燥，你这里出血了……”  
“额……”  
另一边，看着Root轻松地应付着门外的人，Shaw稍微松了口气。幸好出去的是Root，如果是自己大概就直接上手拍晕那两个不知好歹的家伙了。  
手上系腰带的时候视线倒是可以无聊地四处飘，瞟到一旁的电脑，Shaw才记起自己这一趟的目的是啥。  
Root回来了，她自然不可能如愿地随意翻动对方的电脑了。而且看Root毫不计较她闯入自己办公室的样子，说明电脑里的确没什么有价值的东西。  
目的没达到，倒是差点被人吃了个干净，Shaw开始有点嫌弃自己了。  
电脑桌面突然弹出对话框，Shaw本也无意去看，只是视线扫过的时候她看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
一封电子邮件，上面只有一张相片和几行短短的字。  
只是相片上的人……  
是她。  
“Sameen Shaw.”  
“Indigo.”  
“清除。”  
果然还是被查出来了。  
Shaw半眯眼睛望着门口还在和保安交涉的Root，如果可以她真的不希望对方插足她与组织之间的事，特别是这个女人刚刚还对她说因为她被组织狠狠折磨了一阵。  
无论谁赢谁输，Root都一定会是受害者。如果她对自己开枪，那自己一定会毫不犹豫地杀了她。如果她真的像上一次一样放了自己，那组织也一定会将女人灭口。  
听到Root那边已经处理完要向自己走回来的动静，Shaw回头瞥了一眼女人的背影，迅速移动鼠标。  
“是否永久删除此邮件”  
“是”  
身子再次被人压倒在桌子上，Root身上独特的香味再次将她笼罩。  
再想到自己即将实行的计划……  
Root，我们的时间确实不多了。


End file.
